Total Drama Oc
by TotalDramaRocks71
Summary: This is a submit an Oc story. There are 22 spots available. I am accepting 11 girls and 11 boys. You may submit up to 3 characters. Apps closed.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I need some Oc's for my first Fanfiction. Here's the Application.

Full Name:

Nickname(Optional):

Age:

Gender:

Hair:

Eyes:

Physical Appearance:

Everyday Wear:

Sleepwear:

Swimwear:

Formal Wear:

Accessories:

Stereotype:

Personality Overview:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Weakness:

Talents:

Hobbies:

Want a relationship?:

Personal history:

Audition Tape:


	2. Chapter 2

Here's my two Oc's. The audition tape is for both of them

Full Name:Andrea Deana Day

Nickname(Optional):None

Age:17

Gender:Female

Hair:Brown with Blonde streak

Eyes:Green

Physical Appearance:Thin

Everyday Wear:Yellow T shirt, Black skinny jeans, Black boots.

Sleepwear:Yellow shirt with blue stars on it, Black sweatpants

Swimwear:Yellow one piece with little black stars on it.

Formal Wear:Yellow dress that goes down to her knees, Black high heeled boots.

Accessories:Small necklace with a sliver gem.

Stereotype:The Loner

Personality Overview:Andrea has a hard time trusting people because of her little siblings. She wasn't able to develop good social skills because she moved around often and kept having to try to make new friends.

Likes:Her best friend/stepsister Tasha, the color yellow and being alone.

Dislikes:The color pink and her siblings bothering her.

Fears:Spiders and small spaces.

Weakness:Small spaces.

Talents:Very fast but very quiet and playing violin.

Hobbies:Playing violin and running.

Want a relationship?:No

Personal history:Andrea's has five siblings two sisters, Alex who is 10 and Avery who is 4, and two brothers, Aden who is 8 and Andy who is 7, and one stepsister Tasha who is 16. Her parents are divorced.

Full Name:Tasha Crusher

Nickname(Optional):None

Age:16

Gender:Female

Hair:Short Blonde hair

Eyes:Blue

Physical Appearance:Thin but athletic

Everyday Wear:Blue T shirt, Black skinny jeans, Black boots

Sleepwear:Blue tank top,Black shorts

Swimwear:Navy blue one piece.

Formal Wear:Long blue dress with brown high heel boots.

Accessories:Small necklace with a gold gem.

Stereotype:The nice girl

Personality Overview:Tasha is a nice girl but is not fooled easily. She misses her mom and her little brother who have both died.

Likes:Her best friend/stepsister Andrea, the color blue.

Dislikes:Insects,people like Duncan.

Fears:Insects, Heights, something bad happening to her family.

Weakness:Heights

Talents:Karate

Hobbies:Reading, Karate

Want a relationship?:No

Personal history:Tasha's mom died I a car accident when she was 6 and her little brother Brent, who was only 4, died two month's later from cancer. Her dad got remarried to Andrea's mom when she was 11.

Audition Tape:Andrea and Tasha are in Andrea's room together when their mom turns the Camera. Andrea says "Hi, I'm Andrea Day. I want to be on Total drama because I need to get away from my little siblings and my mother thinks it would be good for me. Also I would like to win the million." Tasha says "I'm Tasha Crusher and I would be ready for anything Chris has stored for us. So please pick us!"

Here is the currant cast:

Andrea Deanna Day (TotalDramaRocks71)

Tasha Crusher (TotalDramaRocks71)

Jackie Roland (Rehtse46)

Miranda Rose Cunnigham (Roses and the internet)

Nichole Marilynn (invaderzimdibfan)

Corey Parker (Singer97)

Brianna Palmer (Singer97)

Mitchell Hopson (bbme123)

Sinatra Loranna Stillone(TDSuperFan)

Aaron "Azco" Copus(AaronzA

Sorry if your Oc wasn't accepted. There are girl and boy spots available. Apps close 1/5/14.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the cast.

Andrea Deanna Day (TotalDramaRocks71)

Tasha Crusher (TotalDramaRocks71)

Jackie Roland (Rehtse46)

Miranda Rose Cunnigham (Roses and the internet)

Nichole Marilynn (invaderzimdibfan)

Corey Parker (Singer97)

Brianna Palmer (Singer97)

Mitchell Hopson (bbme123)

Sinatra Loranna Stillone(TDSuperFan)

Aaron "Azco" Copus(AaronzAwesome)

Alex Kate Raptor (MascotTheMascot99)

Chavonne Lehmkuhl (Chavonnie26)

Rudy Vasitti (RickseriaStar)

Olivia Knox (Molly)

Sasha Suavè(Guest)

Clarissa McLean(ChocolateBubbles)

Daniel Mason Tanner(KatieLuv101)

Patrick Bermingham(Rehtse46)

Andrew Holly (TheLovelyReaper)

Basil Martin Stewart(frizzle1872)

Dylan Michael Anderson(TotalDramaGirl01)

Daniel Flynn (EvilAngel666)

I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. If you need to tellme anything more about your character, feel free to PM me.


End file.
